This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for repairing cracks in pavements and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for repairing transverse cracks in full depth bituminous and layered bituminous over concrete pavements.
Repairing cracks in road surfaces by applying an overlay to the road surface or by filling the crack with a variety of grout mixtures and other sealants is well known. In such methods, the road surface is prepared around the crack, the crack is filled with a sealing material to reduce the inflow of water and support wheel loads. The crack is bridged with a mesh material and covered with a bituminous overlay. One such method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,013 to Martin.
A problem with past methods and materials is that the cracks always reappear in the surface overlay within a relatively short period of time due to thermal expansion and contraction of the pavement or cracking from the under surface. Various materials such as fabrics, wire meshes, and plastic grids have also been tried with mixed results.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for repairing cracks in pavement that prevents reappearance of the cracks, controls future expansion cracks, and is a relatively long term repair.